Out of the Ashes
by SayHey2Theearth
Summary: Blake, Adam the surviving orphans of their home village find refuge among the white fang. Their leader mysteriously vanishes and they must choose between protecting themselves or sticking to their morals. Dark secrets arise and their childhoods become ripped away as they discover the horrors around them and the monsters within themselves. Blake/Adam's backstory. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A little six year old faunus girl walked down a road in a small village surrounded by fields of rice. She wore a pretty white dress with a pink sash tied around her waist. The sun was high in the sky and the villagers were enjoying the hazy summer afternoon. The little huts were swarming with laughing children and busy mothers hanging laundry on strings. Humming softly, the girl swung her basket as she skipped down the street; the warm breeze softly blowing at her black hair. Spotting a bright hint of pink on the road, she bent down to pick the little flower. Suddenly, he black cat ears started twitching. She looked up and saw several faunus boys who were about nine years old, lead by a bull faunus in the center, each with evil grins heading in her direction.

"Hey, girlie!" One wolf child shouted.

"Come out and play Blakey! Let's see how tough you are this time!" They shouted from across the road.

"Oh no. They're back." She muttered with dismay. Quickly, she ran down the path, trying to get home before her bullies could catch up to her. But the other faunus children were bigger and faster than her. They easily caught up to her with tails and paws flying like the wind.

"Lets have a little fun boys."Said the leader. "How'ya been kitty cat."

"Hey little girlie. Watcha got this time?", a fox boy teased as he grabbed at the basket in her hand.  
"Give it back! Those are mine!" Blake cried.

"Oh don't worry, we'll give it back."Said the bull faunus.

"Let's have a little fun first" said a wolf boy, his tail swishing in excitement.

"Hey Hunter, pass it here!" The fox boy said to the wolf faunus.

"Catch Rusty!" The wolf boy shouted. The boys proceeded to toss the basket over her head, taunting her with the basket before snatching it away again beyond her reach. One of the boys accidentally dropped the basket and Blake swiftly grabbed it, hugging it tight to herself.

"We aren't done yet Blaky." Said The bull faunus. He went for the basket but Blake nimbly swept aside, causing Rusty top fall to the ground. The other boys burst out laughing.

"She got you good Adam!" They cried. "Leader isn't so tough after all."

"Shut up." He said spitting out dirt. You try grabbing the basket from the little twerp. Rusty grinned and dashed foreward only to fall on his face as Blake sidestepped away.

"Beat by a little girl Rusty? Your skills are as rusty as the color of your tail!" Said Bowie, the tabby cat boy.

"Who's tough now, Rusty." Said Adam. The other boys each tried a hand in getting the basket back but she was too quick for them. Each ended up on the ground. Seeing her chance to escape, she made to run but was tripped by Hunter, the wolf boy. The basket flew out of her hands, spilling out the wild roses she had picked.

"Hey lookie here guys." Said Rusty. "Someone got us a present." Snickering, they all grabbed up some of the roses and ran ahead.

"Hey! Gimme back my flowers!" Blake cried, chasing after the boys.

"Come and get emm'!" Shouted Adam. Blake ran after the boys but despite her speed, her legs were much smaller than theirs and they soon got too far away. As she ran, she tripped on a rock and went sprawling on the ground. Picking herself up, she noticed the scratches on her hands and knees. At the sight of the blood, the little girl began to cry.

Sensing that their source of amusement was no longer running after them, the boys looked back and saw Blake crying in the dirt.

"Aww that's no fun!" wined Bowie.

"Come on guys, let's go back. We've had our fun." said Adam. Adam walked up to Blake and handed her a grubby handkerchief.

"Don't cry Blakey." He said, kneeling down in front of her.

"We was just havin fun. We didn't mean to make you cry." said Rusty sheepishly.

"Hey Bowie, Hunter, go get her flowers and basket." Adam instructed.

"We're sorry Blakey. We didn't mean to hurt you." Said Adam.

Blake looked up accusingly. "Lookit what you did to my hands!" she cried, hiccuping on her tears. Adam looked down guiltily.

"I'll patch those up." Rusty volunteered. He took her scratched hands and folded them each into a handkerchief. "See? All better!" He said enthusiastically, trying to cheer up the crying girl. Blake looked her hands, still hiccuping.

"But my flowers!" She cried bursting into new sobs.

"Don't cry!" The boys shouted in unison. Suddenly, the other boys came back, their arms full of roses, daisies, and an assortment of other wildflowers. The basket in that they held carried the original, slightly crushed, wild flowers.

"Here ya go Blakey. Sorry bout' the roses. We got ya some new ones!" Bowie and Hunter exclaimed, slightly out of breath. Adam picked up one of the pink flowers and offered it to Blake.

"Whaddya say Blakey. Will you stop crying?" Adam asked. Wiping her tears away, with her chubby fists, she nodded. With that, Adam hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"Come and catch us boys!" He shouted. He sprinted away into the meadow, with the giggling Blake on his shoulders. The tears on her face replaced with a large smile. The other boys followed, whooping and shouting through the tall grass.

Nearby, the flower shop owner chuckled to himself as he watched the boys carry the girl down the meadow path. He picked up the empty flower baskets that the boys took from earlier and headed into the shop, sighing with nostalgia of his own childhood. Suddenly, his nose twitched. He froze.

"Danger is coming." he uttered in horror. The florist cursed under his breath and ran into the village to warn everyone, hoping it wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2 The dream

The children returned, tired and happy from their day of playing. Little Blake was asleep on Adam's back. As they crested the hill, their smiles turned into looks of shock and dismay. The thatched roofs on many of the homes were torn and scattered. Shattered pottery, smashed fruit, and fallen lines of laundry scattered the ground. Children wailed as adults wearily picked up their broken belongings.

"What happened?!" Adam cried. No one paid him any head. The eyes of the villagers kept to the ground, their shoulders slumped in defeat. Seeing the children, the old florist hobbled over.

"I am sorry you young ones have to see this." He said sadly."It was a raid. The humans, they came and destroyed the village."

"Those filthy humans. They ruin everything!" Hunter cried. The other boys nodded in agreement

The old man sighed, reaching over to take the sleeping Blake. "At least no-one was killed or taken this time." He muttered. "You boys go back to your families, they'll need help with the repairs."

"Those monsters. We wouldn't have to deal with this if the whole lot of them ceased to exist."said Adam

The old man grabbed the boy's shoulder and stared at him sternly. "Look at me son. I know you are angry but you cannot blame an entire race on the actions of the few. Remember that. No one deserves to die before their time. Even these scoundrels. Its not their fault they were raised up with hatred instead of compassion. Keep thinking like the way you are now and you'll become a monster just like them."

"I'll never be like a human!" Adam spat. "Those disgusting, hateful monsters took my mam and my baby sister away and they deserve to die!" He shoved past the old man and stalked off to his hut.

The old man watched the boy leave. Suddenly, the girl in his arms stirred. Yawning, little Blake opened her eyes, blinking away sleepiness.

"Grampa?" she asked groggily. "Where's Adam, he promised me he would teach me cards."

"Not today sweetpea." he said, smiling at his young granddaughter. "It's time to go go home and rest.

Fire. Fire engulfed my sight for miles around. his heightened senses only made the situation worse. I could see, with more clarity than an ordinary person, the massacre of my home, my family, my neighbors, my entire town. Cries of terror, anguish, and utter excruciating pain ripped through the air. And all I could do was watch with numb helplessness. Screaming, I tried to run back, tried to help, but she kept me back. She held me, with tears of pain and cries of agony, she held me. But she was too small and her little arms could not hold off my strength. I broke free. But, before I could escape, a sharp pain registered at the back of my head, and the world turned black.

Adam awoke, sweating and screaming. His father and older sister rushed in, alerted to Adam's distress.

"Are you alright?" His older sister asked, her red/brown hair draped over her shoulder with big gray eyes deep with concern. After being reassured that his family was safe, he slipped into a fitful sleep, dreaming of a girl in a red cloak. He smiled in his sleep, dreaming of seeing his baby sister once again.

**So what did you think? Sorry for the sudden shift in POV. I wrote the fire scene first before anything and switching it to third person made it sound awkward and clunky. Sorry for the short chapter. I will update soon! (P.S. the more reviews I get, the faster I will update)**


End file.
